Barricade
by Lynn Bridgeport
Summary: He thought that if he even said one wrong word to her she would break into a million tiny pieces, that's how fragile she was. Paul didn't know how to handle this sad, damaged girl that he had imprinted on. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Gray Expanses

_Okay. So this is an idea I've had in my head for a while now, and I finally decided to put it in writing. Work with me okay?_

………………………………...

It wasn't that I didn't just want to live anymore. It was more that I couldn't continue with the pain of going on without him. The pain that hurt me so deep-- I couldn't escape from it in this reality, not really. I blinked away the tears that I never fully shed. My eyes had been cried out.

I stood at the edge of the water looking at the waves. It was calm today, making me think carefully over what I was going to do. The wind howled through the little cove and although I wanted to pull my coat closer to me, I did the opposite. I slowly unzipped my coat and laid it very neatly on the beach. Next came my sweater and jeans-- ending with my shoes.

Standing there looking out at the gray expanse wearing only a tank top and underwear I fingered the golden locket around my neck. The gold felt freezing in my hands and I welcomed the temperature-- it matched the feeling of my heart. Just then snow started to fall from the sky that never held sun.

I lifted my head towards the sky and let the snowflakes caress my skin. Slowly, very slowly I walked into the ocean. The water hitting my legs was cold enough that if I'd had any emotions left I would've gasped. But I stayed silent.

Farther and farther I walked into the frigid expanse of water until my feet could no longer touch the bottom. At that moment I felt the tug of an underwater current, like a child pulling on a mother's skirts. It wasn't rapid or terrifying, the tug that pulled me under the gray waters was loving. As I took my last breath I managed to show an expression on my face for the first time in three months.

As the black water entered my throat, my nose, and my lungs. I didn't fight it. I let the rip tide take me. It was why I had specifically chosen this spot.

_No Swimming_. The sign had read. _Rip Tide Currents_.

I could feel my pulse slowing, my body fighting to survive and failing.

My lips turned up into a smile.

………………………………...

**PPOV**

Fucking Jacob and his high and mightiness. I wandered to the secluded section of the beach I liked to go to whenever stupid people got on my nerves.

Jacob. God. Why did that kid get everything he wanted? It wasn't like he was so fucking perfect. And now he had to fucking imprint on a fucking leech? Or half-leech. Whatever.

I kicked a log out of the way causing it to smash against another tree with a satisfying crack. I walked onto the beach where I normally went to try to get a hold on my anger. I was glaring out at the darkness and swirling snow when I realized someone else was on my beach.

The fucking nerve of that asshole.

I squinted my eyes to make out the figure. And just like that I felt it. The inescapable pull at my heart. And just for a moment I swear, the world stopped. The snowflakes floated motionlessly in front of my eyes and now I could make out the person perfectly.

She wasn't Quileute, most definitely. In fact, she didn't look like she had an once of Native American in her at all. She was so pale, that if not for the scent I would've mistaken her for a bloodsucker. A cascade of silver curls swirled around her in the breeze. She was absolutely tiny, a girl in miniature. Never was a girl so not my type.

And yet…yet, I knew. I had imprinted on this tiny girl-like fairy thing. And just as I came to this realization time moved forward.

She walked out towards the ocean and I stood in shock-- frozen to the sand. My heart grew cold as I watched her enter the water and just a few seconds later be swept under from the current.

Fucking girl. Hadn't she seen the signs warning about the currents?

But, although I was furious with this girl something forced me to run towards her. I sprinted as fast as inhumanely possible and entered the water seconds after she went under.

I found her, but not soon enough. She was unconscious. I pulled her out of the water and laid her on the beach. She wasn't breathing.

I bent my lips to hers grateful for once for the health class I was forced to take in high school. I let my hot breath go into hers.

She didn't respond and I swore. I just fucking found the girl I was meant to be with and she was going to die? Hell no. I placed my hands on her rip cage and pressed down gently a few times before returning back to her mouth.

She sputtered and coughed, water pouring from her mouth. She was breathing but didn't wake. I didn't know what to do. I had to get her somewhere else--somewhere warm--I pressed her tiny body to my bare chest and ran towards Emily and Sam's house.

I crashed through the door not caring what damage I did. I was frantic with worry. My frenzied eyes focused on Seth and Collin who were sitting on the couch near the heater.

"Fucking. Move." They didn't respond quickly enough for me and I shoved both of them out of the way sending them flying in opposite directions.

"Paul, what's going on?" Sam's voice sounded concerned. I ignored him and Seth and Collin. I put the girl on the couch and hurriedly turned the heater on full blast. I rounded on Sam who stood there with shock on his face.

"Blankets," I managed to choke out for fear of phasing. I was shaking so bad but I wouldn't--couldn't phase so near to her.

Seconds ticked by and finally Sam returned with a mountain of blankets. I placed all of the blankets on top of the girls body. It was no longer still, instead it was wracked with shivers. I laid on the floor next to her holding her hand and watching. The room became stifling and sweat poured down my back but still I didn't leave her side.

Soon after her shivers stopped and she settled into a slumber. I felt her forehead with my hand. Even by my standards she was burning with a fever.

"Will you explain?" It was Sam. He sat across from me in a chair. His expression was one of concern.

I grimaced at him but looking at the girl who slept peacefully in his couch I decided to merit his question with an answer. There was really no need to defy his authority anymore considering he had none. Jacob had fairly replace him as pack leader.

"She…she walked into the ocean. Down where the rip tides are," I felt Sam suck in a breath, "I don't know. I just-- I imprinted on her. And she was so cold, this was the only place I could think of to take her. I'm sorry."

Sam and I looked at each other. I knew what we were both thinking. There was no way that girl could've not seen the signs warning about the currents. They were big and they lined the beach. She had gone into the water knowingly. She had wanted to die.

I stared down at the girl who slept on the couch. Her eyelashes were surprisingly long and dark for someone with such a fair complexion. I wanted to kiss her but refrained. She didn't know me I had to keep reminding myself.

Just great that the girl I imprint on wants to die. God must be laughing at me. What a fucking joke.

She murmured and shifted on the couch and instantaneously all my attention was on her. Her eyes fluttered and opened. I stared down at her and felt Sam's presence beside me.

Her eyes were light just like her skin and hair. An impossible shade of gray. Her little eyebrows frowned. And then she smiled revealing a dimple in her left cheek.

That smile was so beautiful that it made me ache to kiss those perfect pale lips. Her mouth parted and she spoke in a voice that was weak and raspy.

"I knew that I'd see you in heaven, Mikasi." She spoke so softly I almost didn't catch what she said. I started at the name she had used. She smiled again and then her eyes closed. She was asleep.

Mikasi. She had mistaken me for a man named Mikasi. I wondered why I felt so upset that she hadn't said my name-- I hadn't told her my name and yet I was inexplicably jealous of a stranger I had never met.

"Mikasi. That's a tribal name," Sam said sitting back in his chair, "yet, she's clearly not Native American."

I grimaced. What Sam said was true. Did that mean she already had a boyfriend on the Rez? Surely not. I'd never heard of anyone with the name Mikasi. I scoffed at the name, it meant Coyote. What a weak name-- a scavengers name. And yet…she spoke that name with such love, affection and sadness. Who was this strange little person that I had irrevocably fallen in love with? I settled on the floor against the couch and shut my eyes; I was tired from the anger and frustration I had dealt with today. Tomorrow hopefully I would learn what this strange girl's name was and who Mikasi was. But for now I would just sleep next to the girl I loved.

...

_Soooo thats where im going with this. If you dont like it...oh well...it's just an idea i've had rolling around in my head for a few weeks now. i would LOVE to hear from you...so REVIEW. got it?_

_Peer pressure_


	2. A Blank Mask

The rest of the night the tiny girl slept peacefully. She didn't open her eyes or speak again. I settled myself comfortably against the couch next to her, my back against the sofa. Soon I too fell asleep thinking angrily of the man she had named.

It was the shifting of her weight that woke me the next morning. It was early, the sun streaming through the windows cast shadows over us. I turned to look at the girl.

She lifted her arms above her head and yawned in a cat-like stretch. It was so adorable that I almost reached out and kissed her on the forehead but I refrained and contented myself, jus barely, to simply facing her on the floor.

After her yawn she slowly opened those gorgeous eyes of hers and blinked blearily at her surroundings. Her eyes grew wide, she was confused and upset. The blankets on her fell off as she shot upwards into a sitting position and whipped her head around. It took her a few moments to realize I was there.

She frowned at me and squinted at my face that was half hidden in the shadows.

"Mikasi?" she whispered her voice still smoky. It was incredibly seductive. I shook my head slowly and stood up so that the sunlight hit me fully. Plus, this way she could see my washboard abs.

"Nope, the name's Paul."

She jumped at the sight of my face and probably my size. Her eyes widened again, this time with a look of fear. Throwing off the blankets that covered her, she leapt to her feet in fright. I saw her eyes flicker to the front door and managed to grab her arm.

The sight of those big eyes looking up at me in alarm almost made me let go. I could feel her tug-- trying to get away from me-- before she looked down at herself. She was dressed only in a bra and underwear much to my extreme appreciation. Her pale cheeks didn't fill with color, though she looked mortified.

"Where am I?" her low voice came out shakily. I dropped her arm and stepped in between her and the front door-- blocking her escape.

Folding my arms across my chest (which made my muscles stand out more) I stared at the gorgeous, miniscule girl in front of me. She brushed her silver curls back off her forehead and stared at me warily. Other than the fear I could see in her eyes her face held no expression. It was like looking at a porcelain doll.

"In a safe place," I said sternly, "why did you go out into that water last night?"

Her eyes fell to the floor and I barely heard her weak response. "I. . .wanted to go. . .swimming."

I snorted. "Yeah right. There were signs all over that place warning about the currents. You couldn't have missed them. So why did you do it?"

This time her eyes left the floor and looked me straight in the eyes. She said in an eerily expressionless tone, "I wanted to die."

"Don't fucking talk like that," I told her angrily. She backed away from the tone in my voice. "Look," I said running my fingers through my hair, "there's no reason for you to want to die. No reason at all."

She stared at the carpet and said in that low voice, "What if I killed someone? Someone I loved?"

I looked at her hard. She pulled her eyes up from the carpet to look at me again. I glared at her.

"I don't know why I even have to explain myself to you."

"Because I fucking saved your life!" My shout resounded off the walls and much to my dismay she shrank back from me, cringing.

"I didn't want to be saved," she said tonelessly. I wanted to sweep her up into a hug and kiss her-- make her happy, make her _something_. Her blank face was freaking me out.

"Stop talking like that-- like you're a piece of shit. God," I wanted to punch something and turned away from her before looking back at her wide eyes, "don't you even see yourself? Stop it. Just stop talking like this."

"Why do you even care so much? You don't even know my name," Her eyes were still wide from fright, practically the only expression I'd seen her wear. I didn't want to scare her anymore. Why did my imprint have to be so _difficult_?

I stepped closer to her so that she was backed up against the arm of the couch. I towered over her and stared down at the tiny, beautiful girl I'd fallen in love with.

"What's your name?" I asked her in a softer voice than I'd used before.

"Fiona."

Fiona. It was such a pretty name, very fitting for her. I let the name roll off my tongue. Fiona. I was in love with a tiny, blond girl named Fiona. I smiled at her.

"Fiona," It was such a thrill just to know her name, "the reason I care so much is because from that moment when I first saw you, I fell in love."

She cringed away from me and I could see pain flash in her eyes before her face became a perfectly composed mask of blankness again.

"Stop," her choked whisper wiped the smile from my face. She turned away from me and sidled around to the blankets on the couch. She wrapped one around her body, most of it dragging on the floor. Without looking at me she continued, "I'd like some clothes so I can leave . . .please."

I was shaking with anger, but I held myself in check. I'd just confessed my love for her and she acted like nothing had happened. I thought your imprint was supposed to fall in love with you too! What would happen if she didn't ever fucking like me back? I glared at Fiona and stomped into Emily and Sam's room. They were gone so I grabbed a pair of Emily's pants and a shirt.

Fiona stood where I'd left her. I tossed the clothes at her, infuriated by her indifference. I pointed to the door to the bathroom and grunted at her. She swiftly walked into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later in jeans too large and a shirt too long. I briefly wondered what she would look like in my clothes.

She walked past my irritated body and paused with her hand on the front door.

"Thank you," she whispered and with that she was gone into the wind and snow.

………………………………...

_So. I probably won't be able to update for a while due to the fact that I'm moving to college on Thursday. I still have alllll of my packing to due, not to mention a little shopping. And of course after I move in updates will be slower-- I have to focus on my studies you know. Well then. Oh and sorry about the language, but i feel like it adds to Paul's character. I can't see him as being polite. _

_REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!_

_Let me know what you really think. :D_


	3. Footprints

I wanted to follow her out into the snowy yard, but I held back. She clearly wanted to be alone and for some reason I felt the need to respect that wish.

A resounding crack was the result of me kicking the couch in frustration. How could she not like me? Wasn't an imprint supposed to succumb to your charms? I paced the room for a few more minutes-- I needed to get out of this house.

Yanking open the front door I stepped out into the snow. The flakes were still falling and the ground was blanketed in the frozen water. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I stomped into the yard.

Fiona was no where to be seen and belatedly I wondered where she lived. The snow fell in swirls around me and I glared angrily up at the gray sky. I hoped that I could see her again but I doubted I would. Life sucked that way.

………………………………...

I kept my eyes out for her as I went to the grocery store the next day. Perhaps I would see her there? But as I entered the tiny grocery and she was nowhere in sight my spirits plummeted.

My eyes darted around suspiciously as I picked up the necessities-- food, vitamin water, food. I nodded to some girl that looked me up and down in appreciation. Normally, I would have invited that kind of behavior but Fiona consumed all my thoughts.

"That'll be fifty-seven-oh-nine."

The cashier said in a bored tone waking me up from my reverie. I snapped into attention and glared at the cashier-- a young girl --who blanched a little at my hostility.

Walking back to my car I caught a little luck. There sitting on a snow covered bench, almost blending in completely with the snow, was Fiona. She still wore Emily's over sized clothing much to my chagrin. Her tiny legs were crossed at the ankle and her arms hugged her body. She looked straight ahead, with her head held high.

I made a beeline towards her, abandonding my cart in the process. Swiftly I moved to her, only to stop cold as a tall man approached her. He was tall and skinny, with brown hair and a white face. I stood in the middle of the parking lot watching as he talked to her.

Her head snapped up and looked at the man, who gestured at her. His long overcoat swung around him in the sudden wind and Fiona hugged herself tighter. She shook her head at something he said and the man became angry. He asked her something again and she shook her head no.

When he put his hand on her wrist I became infuriated. Shaking with anger and with a red haze blurring my vision I marched to the man and ripped his hand from her wrist. His face contorted with pain-- I might've broken his hand. Fiona dropped her eyes from my face.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I made every word separate so that he would understand my meaning.

The man glared at me and walked away muttering something under his breath. I made sure he went all the way to his fancy SUV and drove away before turning back to Fiona.

All that was left was the miniature imprint of her body in the snow. She had quietly left when I was concentrating on the man.

All the fury left my body like someone turning on a faucet. She was gone again. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at the spot where she had been sitting. Surely, she hadn't stayed outside all night? Concern flooded through my body-- a new feeling for me.

Looking around I noticed fresh footprints in the snow. Tiny bare-feet had tread away from here. I smiled to myself and followed the trail.

I found her a half-mile away in the forest. She was crouched in the hollow opening of a large tree. I

Slowly, so as not to scare her, I sat down next to the entrance to the hollow tree. My back against the bark and my feet out in front of me. Her breathing quickened.

"Is this where you spent the night?" I asked my voice echoing throughout the forest.

I heard her shift in the hollow.

"You could've stayed at my house. . .it would've been warmer." I smiled at the hidden innuendo in the statement.

"I'm fine," came her quiet reply.

"I don't think you are."

There was silence as her breathing slowed and I wondered if she had gone asleep. A wolf howled in the distance and again I smiled.

"Why do you care?" her voice broke on the last word.

I looked up at the gray canopy as I answered her in an exasperated voice. "Because I love you."

Fiona's reply was immediate and harsh. "Don't say that."

There was a long pause as I thought what to say to her. It seemed like every time I tried to help her she just pulled farther away from me. I wanted to pull her into a hug, kiss her and tell her everything was all right.

The silence stretched on further.

"Who's Mikasi?" I asked.

She sucked in her breath and if I shut my eyes I could hear her pulse speed up. She didn't like me asking this question, that much was sure. The question itself had just slipped out. I'd been pondering on who this Mikasi person was for a while now. She said the name with such love, I felt jealous of a man I'd never met.

"He's. . ." she took a ragged breath, "the man I love."

Her words where like an axe to my heart-- I felt the urge to wrap my arms around my chest to make the pain go away. Along with the pain there was anger, anger towards this man who Fiona loved. Jealousy flowed through my veins and I fought off the urge to phase and rip the bastard to pieces.

"Why?" my voice was harsh.

Again there was a pause. When she spoke it was with warmth in her voice. "Because he was kind, gentle, loving, charming. He was friendly with everyone, loves animals and children," her voice broke, "he liked to read books out loud, and his laugh was like a thousand twinkling bells. And because. . .he loved me."

I didn't miss that her entire little speech was in past tense. And why it hurt me to think that she was in pain I was also absurdly gleeful that this guy no longer existed.

"What happened?" I asked her cautiously. She talked about Mikasi with such love and warmth in her voice.

She shifted in her hollow.

"He was murdered," she said coldly, all traces of warmth gone from her voice, "by me."

...

_Sorry for the long wait guys! But i'll try harder okay? Leave me a review to let me know you care!_


	4. Holes

I stared into the distance as the silence filled the forest. She killed him? Impossible, this tiny girl couldn't even hurt a fly. I shifted nervously against the tree waiting for her to explain. When she didn't I decided to ask her.

"You killed him?" I forced my voice to remain even-- to not show the doubt I felt.

Fiona moved in her tree hollow. Her breathing sped up and then to my immense surprise she poked her little head outside of the hole. I didn't move-- didn't even turn my head --as I waited for her to explain.

She sounded frustrated. "You don't believe me? You don't believe that I could kill someone."

I nodded and turned to look at her.

Fiona's face was angry. Her small eyebrows touched in the middle of her forehead in a frown, and her mouth was turned down. Those beautiful gray eyes flashed. It was amazing see her with animation. I found myself wanting to make her more angry just to see the expression in her face.

"You? As if," I scoffed.

Her brows furrowed more and she tossed her head angrily before retreating back into her hollow. I sighed angrily and looked in on her. She was in the back of the hollow, her back to the bark and her knees pulled up to her chin. She looked so vulnerable.

There was a long silence with only the howl of a wolf to punctuate it. She never moved and had the entrance been smaller I would have gone in after her. The wind whistled throw the tree's bringing with it fresh snow.

Fiona shivered in her hollow and pulled her body closer. I frowned, she was going to get sick just staying out here like this.

"You're gonna get sick."

Her chin lifted a little. "Good."

My eyes narrowed. No way was I going to let this little girl get sick. Fiona was my imprint for God's sake. Just the thought of her getting sick made my blood boil.

"You're coming with me," I ordered her.

"No."

I growled low. Her eyes widened in fright as I began to methodically rip the hole in the tree wider, using all my strength. When the opening was wide enough I reached in and grabbed her arm. Fiona tumbled out of the tree and landed with a thump in my lap.

Before I could gather myself, she had scurried out of my lap and was trying to get away from me. But I was a supernatural creature and she couldn't out run me.

Faster than her eyes could track I scooped her up from behind taking pleasure in the fact that I had to hold her close to my body. Fiona yelped in fright as I carried her away from the forest.

"We need to get you somewhere warm," I told her noticing the blue on her lips. She squirmed, trying to get out of my arms.

"Let. Me. Go." she said softly.

I shook my head and continued to carry her away from her hollow. We walked for a few minutes in silence when her brows furrowed and instead of pushing me away with her hands she ran them up and down my arms.

I raised my eyebrows at this but didn't comment-- it felt nice.

"You're hot."

My lips turned up into a brilliant smile. "I know right?"

She just stared at me and touched my arm again. "No, I mean, you're hot to the touch. And you're not even wearing a coat." She sneezed and I pulled her closer to me.

"That's cause I'm near you," I told her cockily.

Fiona looked away from me, sadness passing through her eyes. When she looked back at me her face was once again a blank void. Just when she'd started to open up-- I'd lost her again.

I bit back a groan. What was I going to do with her?

...

Fiona came out of the bathroom in my apartment dressed in one of my shirts and a pair of my shorts. They swamped her small figure adorably. I leaned back against the couch admiring the view. She looked good in my clothes.

For her part she looked uncomfortable in the way she walked over to the chair opposite of me. I smiled widely at her. Fiona looked away glancing down at the industrial carpet and my smile faded.

"You're warm now."

She nodded never looking at me. "Why are you being so nice? I'm nothing but trouble."

Leaning forward on the couch I reached for her hands. She flinched when I took them in mine but I ignored it.

"Haven't I told you enough? It's because I love you." I let sincerity ring in every word. It was the truth after all.

Fiona stood up and walked to the window. I watched her suspiciously-- I had warned her that if she tried to run away I would just hunt her down, but I wasn't sure she believed me.

Looking out the window she answered my question.

"You keep saying that. But. . ." she paused and her eyes flickered to me for a fraction of a second. "I don't love you."

Her words were like a slap to my face and I started to shake in rage. She didn't love me? That couldn't be, she was my imprint, it was impossible for her _not_ to love me. Right? I clenched my hands together and locked my jaw. I would not phase.

"Too fucking bad," I barely choked out, "because I'm not going to fucking let you go."

Fiona whipped around at my words and her eyes widened. I didn't want her to be frightened, but I couldn't let her go. I loved her. And, I was terribly selfish.

Getting to my feet I lurched towards her so that I towered over her small body. She backed up against the window trying to flee from me. I grabbed both her wrists and pulled her towards me so that she slammed into my chest. As soon as I felt her face on my bare chest, I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and pulled her into a hug, burying my face in her silver curls.

"I fucking love you. Don't you ever forget that."

She didn't move-- didn't push me away --much to my relief as I sighed into her hair. I pulled away from her, never letting her go and looked at her face.

Her large eyes were fixed on me with a world of hurt and pain in them. I grimaced and pushed her away. How did I manage to hurt Fiona every time I wanted to get close to her? My eyes shut and on the floor I turned from her.

"Just go. Just fucking go in the bedroom."

I could feel her hesitate so I unleashed all the pain and anger that had built up inside me on the one person I didn't want to feel it.

"I SAID GO TO THE BEDROOM!" my bellow echoed off the walls.

Fiona's face contorted with fright and shock as she fled to the safety of my bedroom. As soon as I heard the door slam I knew that I'd probably lost her trust forever, and that scared me. I punched the wall in irritation and my entire hand went through to the outside.

This sobered me up considerably as I went to the all purpose drawer and pulled out the duct tape to cover the hole. I was out of control-- my temper was getting the best of me. I had terrified the girl I loved all because she rejected me. If I loved her so much, surely I could let her go? The automatic tightening of my heart gave me the answer. No. No, I couldn't let her go. But I could fight for her.

I walked to the bedroom door and paced outside of it. I wasn't really one for apologizing and I wasn't sure how to start. Pacing back and forth I realized I knew literally nothing about Fiona and she knew nothing about me. We would have to start over. And we could start over once I apologized. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed coming to a stop.

Reluctantly I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I knocked again. Still silence.

"Look, Fiona, I'm. . ." I grimaced, "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to yell at you. You didn't do anything. It's all me. Okay? I'm sorry."

There was no sound of response behind my door. I knocked on the door again.

"Fiona?" I said quietly.

The door in front of me cracked open a fraction and I looked down at the beautiful girl in front of me. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying, except that I could tell from her scent that she hadn't been crying. We stared at each other for a moment.

"I accept."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Accept what?

For one blissful second the corners of her mouth twitched. "I accept your apology."

"Oh," I replied sighing at my own stupidity. "You can come out of there now."

Her eyes widened slightly and she cautiously walked out from the bedroom. I walked into the living room and sat on my couch, waiting for her to arrive.

With a wary eye on me Fiona sat in my chair and curled up into a ball-- her chin resting on her knees. My critical gaze wandered over her form, noticing everything about it. How she had a freckle on her left cheek just below her eye. How graceful her tiny hands were, the tips of which locked around her legs. How when she avoided my eyes by looking down her long, dark lashes skimmed her cheeks.

"How old are you?" her smoky voice interrupted my gawking.

I stiffened. "Nineteen. You?"

She looked directly into my eyes. "Eighteen."

I snorted. It had to be a lie. She couldn't have been more than fifteen at the most. She was just too small. Her eyebrows shot up in indignation.

"It's true. I may be short, but I'm eighteen."

"Short is an understatement. But, I'll believe you. Anyways, where are you from Fiona?"

Her gaze turned again to my carpet and she was silent. I grumbled frustrated that she wasn't answering.

"North."

I rolled my eyes. "That's kinda vague."

Gray eyes held my brown ones. "Well, you weren't exactly specific."

"Whatever. Why did you come here anyways? I mean, couldn't you have attempted suicide elsewhere?"

She stiffened and looked away from me. I had hit a nerve. The silence dragged on but I refused to be the one to break it this time.

"There weren't any memories here." her voice was so soft that she couldn't have meant for me to hear her statement. But what she didn't know was that my hearing was excellent thanks to my werewolf powers.

"Memories?" I questioned.

Fiona looked up startled that I had heard her. "H-how did--?"

I shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back against the cushions on the couch. "Magic," I replied waggling my eyebrows and waving my hands in the air in a mocking motion.

She shook her head and went back to staring at my floor. I stared at her until the power of my stare pulled her eyes up from the carpet.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her suddenly, trying to lighten the mood.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Yellow, why?"

I smiled. Yellow was a happy color, I wondered what she would look like in a yellow dress. Probably like a doll. My grin grew wider at the thought.

"Just wondering. Favorite song?"

Her eyes flashed and she whispered, "_When the Stars go Blue_."

I wondered at her reaction. It must have something to do with _him_. I'd never heard of the song before and had a sudden and intense desire to listen to it. I was sure that I would love it if she loved it.

"What about you?"

I snapped to attention and looked at her. "_Sex Bomb_," I smiled wickedly at her, "it's the greatest song ever written."

She looked away embarrassed. And I laughed at her reaction. She turned back to face me when she heard my laugh.

The look on her face was one of determination. "Favorite movie?"

I had to think about that one for a moment. There were so many good movies to choose from, how could I just pick one? After a few seconds I picked it.

"_V for Vendetta_. Love the whole revenge thing. Plus, the mask was an awesome gimmick."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Mine too."

I smiled languidly at her. Fiona had good taste. And the fact that we agreed on something made me think that if I tried hard enough I could make this awkward relationship work.

Staring at her I decided to ask her about the song. Her reaction perplexed me and I wanted an answer about it. I was pretty sure it had to do with_ him,_ but I wanted to know directly from her.

"About the song earlier, why do you like it so much?"

Fiona closed her eyes. Her lips turned up into a sweet smile and I felt like my entire world had stopped in that moment. The sad smile made my chest hurt, I wanted to hug her or something and make that smile happy. What I wouldn't give to see Fiona smile-- a genuine smile. I'd probably keel over and die.

"It was the song that played when I first met him," the smile slipped from her face and she looked at me her eyes filled with unbelievable grief, "and it was the song that I played as I killed him."

...

_bwahaha. the plot thickens. thanks for all the reviews and adds guys! its always nice to know that my work is appreciated. _

_you know what else is appreciated? criticism of any kind. i'd love to know what you think i could do to make my writing better! i'd also love to know if you like my writing or my story line. basically, just review, okay?_

_thanks loves._


	5. Out in the Open

I stared open mouthed at Fiona_. How did she do_ that? She took what in any other circumstance would be considered a light hearted conversation and turned it into an intense one. I shook my head attempting to clear my head. Fiona looked away again.

"You killed him to _music_?" I laughed attempting to lighten the mood.

Her eyes narrowed but she never looked up as she spoke.

"Yes," she said.

I rolled my eyes in response to her seriousness. I leaned forward leaning my elbows on my knee's my gaze intense on her face.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you _killed_ this guy?" I let my voice drip with disdain hoping to rile her up into giving me a straight answer.

Fiona looked at me through her lashes, her head bowed and body turned away from me. The silence stretched on as she stared at me-- I was locked in her gaze.

Just as Fiona opened her mouth to explain we were interrupted by my front door springing open and two tall figures walking in. I clenched my fists and growled at them.

Seth and Collin swaggered in, looking exceptionally proud of themselves.

I shot them a look which caused Collin to blanch-- Seth ignored it. "What do you want?" I struggled to keep my voice in check. Just my fucking luck that they would interrupt when she was finally going to tell me why she was so sad.

Seth shrugged and walked in, flopping onto the couch. "Just wanted to come over and say hi." His eyes flickered to Fiona, who sat in the chair her eyes carefully tracing patterns in the floor. She tried to make her body smaller, probably to avoid notice.

"Dude," Collin intoned after spying her, "did you guys already _do it_? I mean, you guys like met. . .a day ago."

Instantaneously I stood from the couch and gave Collin a hard smack to the cranium. He staggered backwards rubbing his head as I glared furiously at his assumption.

"What the hell makes you think that?" my voice was angry and I was shaking. Don't phase Paul. Not with Fiona in here.

Still rubbing his head Collin smirked at me, "Paul, she's in your clothes, at your apartment, and both of you were having an awkward conversation. With this I deduce you guys either did it, or you are having all the awkwardness of a one-night stand without any of the fun." He winked at Fiona to show that he was just kidding and I heard Seth guffaw behind me. I turned to glare at him.

There was a funny half choked sort of sound coming from Fiona. Alarmed I looked over at her. The corners of he mouth twitched and turned up into a smile for a fraction of a second and the strangled sound escaped her lips.

She was _laughing_. I stood there in shock as I watched how her face changed. She looked animated; her pale skin glowed. Collin had made her laugh.

Collin. He. Had. Made. My. Girl. Laugh. Shaking in irrational fury I rounded on him. A red haze clouded over my vision as I realized that in the time I had met her I had never seen or heard her laugh. And _I _hadn't made her laugh. Collin had. I was irate, furious, angry at him for doing something I hadn't. He was going to _pay_.

Collin's eyes widened as I advanced towards him. Seth leapt from the couch to separate me from Collin by placing himself in front of him.

His eyes flicked from Fiona to me and back again filled with concern.

"Paul, not here."

But once I got started I couldn't stop. In the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't phase in front of Fiona, I didn't want to hurt her. But the other part of my mind-- the irrational part --wanted nothing more than to hurt Collin. Badly.

Seeing that it was a lost cause Seth shoved Collin out the apartment door and pulled me outside with him just in time. As soon as my feet his the black top I let my anger take me. There was a ripping sound and a shredding feeling. My anger boiled over and it consumed my insides-- I exploded in raw anger.

No longer was a human boy. I was in my wolf form staring down at Collin who remained in human form. His eyes widened as I bared my teeth at him.

Before I could move towards him I was hit from the side by another wolf.

_Paul! Calm down. Do you want people to see you here?_

Seth's wolf form protected Collin who had backed away from me hastily. I uttered a low warning growl at Collin and took off, sprinting towards the woods. I desperately hoped that Fiona hadn't seen me.

_Oh, she saw you alright. _

I growled under my breath as I raced through the forest, tree's flying by me at an alarming rate. I could hear Seth's steady foot steps following behind me.

_You're just lucky no one else saw that little display._

I stopped and turned towards the smaller wolf in front of me.

_Collin deserves to be punished for what he did. He was trying to take Fiona away from me!_

Seth tossed his head. _Get a grip. He wasn't trying to take her away from you. He was just making a joke. You overreacted and phased like a douche bag._

_Paul. Someone saw you?_ Jacob's 'voice' cut into our conversation. I tried to hide my annoyance from him.

_Just his imprint._ Seth sighed.

_Good._ I could hear Jacob rifling through my thoughts and emotions, trying to make sense of them. _Maybe you should tell her the truth. Then maybe she'll tell you the truth._

I howled and Seth grimaced. _What do you know, leech-lover?_

There was exasperation in his mental voice now. _I know more than you think._

_Paul. Go back. Apologize. Tell her the truth, she's probably back there hyperventilating._ Seth warned me.

I pawed the ground in impatience. I didn't want to go back, not after losing control like that-- in front of her.

_The truth will set you free. _Jacob's sarcastic voice commented.

_Shut the hell up._

_I will once you phase back._ He was smug. And he had a right to be.

With a sigh I let my body relax and I concentrated on remembering the human me. The calm me. I felt my large, furry, body shrink with a slight tightening feeling. Within moments I was standing stark naked in the middle of the forest. I glared at Seth who had remained in his wolf form.

I looked down at myself. "Are you gonna get me some close? I can't go back to her naked."

Seth let out a barking cough-- a laugh --and sprinted back into the woods. A few moments later he broke back through the underbrush carrying a pair of jeans in his teeth. I took them gingerly from his mouth wiping the wolf drool off, before putting the jeans back on.

Seth loped off, probably showing me the way back to my apartment. I followed him.

………………………………...

We reached my apartment where much to my disappointment Collin was. He sat across the couch, taking Fiona's spot on the chair. Fiona herself was sitting on the couch, curled into a tiny ball, her eyes wide and blank. She didn't move, didn't aknowledge my entrance.

"I think she's in shock," Collin said as he paused at my front door. "Take care of her, okay?" He opened my door and exited.

I took Collin's spot on the chair and sat staring at Fiona. She still hadn't moved. Her face held more blankness than I'd ever seen. It was like there was a void in her eyes and I didn't have the bridge to cross that ravine.

"Look," I said finally, "I can explain."

She blinked at the floor, the first sign of movement I'd seen since I'd gotten back.

"Can you?" her smoky voice was soft.

"Yes. Yes, I can," I told her sincerely, "you see. Um. Well. Do you know anything of the Quileute legends?"

To my intense surprise her head rose and fell. A nod.

"Oh. Well then." Pausing, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, they're. . .they're true. I'm a werewolf."

"So I'd gathered."

I blinked. She almost sounded. . .sarcastic. I folded my hands in my lap and stared at them, trying to come up with something more to say-- to explain.

"Well, when you're a- a werewolf, you have this thing called an Imprint. And your Imprint is like you're other half. Soulmates. Got it?" She nodded at me and I continued. "Well, when you see this person, the world. . .moves. . .or stops. Whatever. Anyways, basically you fall completely, unconditionally, fully in love with this person. And all you have to do is see them. And. . .when I saw you. . .well, I Imprinted." Fiona's eyes snapped up from the floor and she looked me square in the eyes. I rushed on. "And I know you're still in love with this Mikasi person, but, I'll wait for you. I'll always be there for you. No matter what. Even if you never do love me."

Fiona stared at me. Her gray eyes boreing into mine.

"Please. Stop talking like that."

I frowned at her. "Why? It's true. And I swear to you. I'll take care of you. Forever."

Fiona shook her head and looked away from me sadly. "Please. I'm not someone you want to take care of."

I was starting to get angry now. "I just told you, I love you, I'll take care of you. You _are _someone I want to take care of. Stop saying this st--"

She cut me off. "I killed someone, don't you remember? You should stay away from me. I'm a murderer."

So we were back to that. Leaning back in the chair I surveyed her. "You keep saying that. But I'm not sure I understand."

Fiona looked down chewing her lip. It was adorable. I wanted to reach out and touch her, help her. But I was afraid that if I tried to touch her now, when she was so vulnerable that she would pull so far from me that I'd never be able to reach her again. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted her forever.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I didn't mean to push you. You can tell me when you're ready."

Her gray eyes met mine. I could see the decision in her eyes.

"I'm ready."

I nodded at her. "Go on then."

A sad smile appeared on her lips and it took all my limited will power to refrain from rushing over to her and kissing it away.

She looked away staring off at the ceiling as if mulling over what to say. I had to hold back my impatience. Fiona was willing to tell me her story-- I didn't want to test her endurance again. So, I settled back in my seat waiting for her to explain.

"First, I have to explain myself," her voice was sad, "I loved Mikasi. With all my heart, soul, mind, body. I loved him with _everything_."

She stopped and looked at me. I had been inadvertently clenching the arm rests in my anger that she loved some guy other than me. Throwing her a sheepish smile I loosened my hands.

"It was late one night. We went to our first party. Our first _real _party you know?" She smiled that sad smile of reminiscing and I wanted to hold her. "We were having so much fun-- dancing, talking. I had had a few beers and was feeling really good. Mikasi wasn't drinking," her smile changed to one full of warmth and love. She looked over at me. "He was my designated driver. Anyways, he took me home later that night. We were standing in my driveway."

Fiona looked away from me again. Her tone was bitter as she continued. "I said goodnight and he said that goodnight wasn't good enough. It was then that I noticed his eyes. They were wide and crazy. I think someone slipped him something.

"He-- he grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but he started to drag me back towards his car." I sat up in my seat. This guy had _hurt_ Fiona? Her voice was choked now. She closed her eyes as she finished her story.

"I was thrown into the back of his car. He started to get on top of me, yelling and screaming-- tearing at my clothes. I knew he wasn't himself. He was drugged or something. But--but I had to get him off. I yelled at Mikasi to get off of me, knowing that he would regret it in the morning. That he would regret it deeply. But then he--" she took a deep breath and continued, "he. . .he hit me. And that's when I realized I would have to stop him. He couldn't stop himself."

I found myself rising from the chair and forced myself back down. I could comfort Fiona after she finished. She didn't need me right now. She needed to finish. And yet, I found myself upset that during her whole ordeal she wasn't concerned with _herself_, no, she was worried for _him_.

"He started to take off my pants. . .I snapped. Lying on the ground was an ice scraper. I hit him on the head but he kept going. I-- I hit him again. And again. Mikasi fell on the ground, but started to get up. I hit him again," her hands were shaking now and her breathing was ragged and shallow, "there was so much blood. I wasn't sure if it was his or mine. He-- he. . .didn't move. . .after. . .that."

Fiona finally turned back to face me. Small lines of water moved down her face as she looked at me with such deep infinite sadness.

"The cops came. It was called self-defense. But-- but it wasn't. Not really," she whispered, "I should've screamed louder. I-- should have done something else. Anything else. I-- I killed Mikasi. The love of my life. . .I _murdered him._ I deserve to die for what I did." Her face turned cold and stony.

"Now, you can judge me as you see fit. You can see me for what I really am."

Her eyes were twin pools of grief as she stared me down.

"A murderer."

...

_So, now you know. The question is...how will Paul react to Fiona's story...and is there something else Fiona is hiding? dun dun dun duuuuunnnnn._

_Thanks oodles and noodles to OECD for editing and encouraging me! You are amazing! Also thanks to LadyWolf7 for the fantabulous reviews...i enjoyed them immensely. Alrighty then..._

_REVIEW! xD _


	6. Senses

My first reaction was to hold Fiona--to hug her and tell her that everything was okay. That she wasn't a murderer. But I realized that if I attempted that with her, in this emotional state that she'd pull away from me.

Then I got angry, not angry at Fiona, but angry at the fact that she thought she'd done something wrong. She hadn't done anything wrong—it was just as the police had said—self defense.

Fiona had wiped away her brief amount of tears off her face and was staring at me. Her gray eyes were filled with such sadness that again I felt the overwhelming urge to reach out and hold her.

"You're not a murderer," I said finally shaking my head, "it was just as you said. Self defense."

Her eyes grew wide in shock. "But—but I was _in love with him_." It sounded like she wanted me to tell her that she was a killer. That what she had done was wrong.

"And that's why you did what you had to."

Fiona avoided my eyes. "So, you're not . . . angry with me?"

I shifted restlessly in the chair. "I'm not angry with _you _exactly, I'm more angry with the fact that you're acting like you want me to tell you that you're a murderer. I'm angry that you seem to think you did something wrong. And I'm angry that I can't go over there and sweep you up into my arms and tell you everything is going to be okay and have you believe me."

Shit. Had I said that last part out loud? I stared at her waiting for her reaction to my words.

Fiona stiffened her eyes widening and her heart rate speeding up. I heard her tiny gasp for air.

Upset, that I'd made _her _upset I got up from the chair and walked over to the window and stared outside at the snow. It was being washed away now—rain was falling. I shook my head.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that last part."

I felt a small, cold hand touch on the hand that rested on the windowsill and I looked down startled. Fiona had covered my large hand with her tiny one. She stood next to me her eyes very intense on my face.

"I'm the one that's sorry," she said and looked away, "it's just that I'm . . . not ready. I don't want to hurt someone again."

Even though my mind was registering what she was saying my heart was too busy with the notation that Fiona had touched me. That she had willingly _touched_ me. I felt like flying.

"Stop making everything your fault," I told her turning so that we were facing each other. I stooped down and slowly put my warm hands on her cheeks, capturing her face so that she couldn't look away from my gaze. "Don't apologize anymore. You've done nothing to hurt me. It's. Not. Your. Fault."

She flinched away from my touch and my close proximity to her. I could feel her forcing herself to stay calm, to not pull away from me. I groaned and let go. I shouldn't have let my emotions get out of control like that. I felt like the walls I had so carefully tore down were immediately put back into place.

"I'm . . . going out for a walk." I told her uncertainly. I needed to get away for a while—I needed to think long and deep.

"Okay." She said in a small voice. Although she had flinched away from me, she hadn't moved back. I brushed past her and paused at the front door.

"Don't leave, please?" I hoped she heard the pleading in my tone.

Fiona nodded and I gave her one last look before I stepped out into the rain hoping it would wash away all these conflicting thoughts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I trudged through the woods, the rain pelting my back and my breath coming out in front of me in puffs of white.

Sure, I could've phased—become a wolf. But I didn't want the other's to hear what I was thinking right now. They would find out later, when it was my turn to patrol. For the moment though, my thoughts were my own.

I needed to sort out my thoughts—to compartmentalize them. God, I loved Fiona. So much.

Groaning, I slumped against a tree trunk and stared at the green-gray around me. I just—I—I didn't know how to handle her. She was so fragile, so absolutely breakable. I felt like one wrong statement, one incorrect touch and she would shatter and then I'd lose her.

I didn't want to lose her, that was for sure. But, I'd never been faced with a girl like this before and I wanted so desperately not to hurt her. And I wanted her to love me back.

I couldn't hold back much longer. The urge to hug her, to kiss her, to hold her was almost overwhelming at points. Like when she looked up at me with those silver eye's of hers.

Finally I got up from my spot. I had to go back and take care of her. My mind was made up—even if I couldn't hold her, or touch her the way I wanted to that didn't mean I couldn't be there for her. I would be there for her, always.

Walking back to my apartment it felt as though a weight had been lifted off me, like someone had removed the cinderblock I'd been wearing around my neck. I loved Fiona and that was all that mattered.

I had almost reached the apartment when a sickly sweet, cold smell reached my nostrils—like that of flesh rotting in the arctic.

Stiffening automatically, I forced myself not to phase—the effort making me shake more violently than usual. I didn't want to run after the bloodsucker leaving Fiona unprotected. My first, my _only_ obligation was to make sure she was safe.

My nose was raised in the air and I took a deep inhale trying to discern where the scent was coming from. Eyes locking on the target I raced towards where the bloodsucker was.

_Fiona_, I mentally screamed, _I'm coming for you_!

...

_Whew. Sorry for the long time between updates! College is actually picking up...but im really excited to continue this. Teehee. oh. and sorry it's short...but its more of a teaser. :giggles uncontrollably: but you'll have to wait to see what happens. xD If you really want to know, why don't you drop me a review to show your love? Good._

_Thanks guys!_


	7. Differences

**FPOV**

I was sitting in the living room of the man who had told me repeatedly he loved me thinking about what I'd done. I couldn't fathom that this man, even with all I'd seen, would still love me! _Me_. Poor broken Fiona, a damaged good.

I chewed my lip, something I hadn't done in a while. I hadn't had anything to worry about in a while.

That's when I heard a knock at the door. Startled, I jumped.

Cautiously, I walked to the door and was half-way there when it swung open of its own accord.

I gasped as a very familiar person entered the tiny little apartment, filling up most of the space.

"Mi—Mikasi?" I whispered.

The man smiled at me showing brilliant white teeth. I stepped back. This Mikasi wasn't the one I remembered. That smile held no warmth—no love—only cruelty and hunger.

Hunger?

Mikasi stepped forward so that I could see him clearer. He no longer had gorgeous russet colored skin; instead it was a cold, white. My eye's traveled up from his body to his face. His features were the same and yet, different. Mikasi had an angel's face now, his almond shape eyes weren't the comforting brown I was used to—they were a strange maroon color.

"Mikasi?" I whispered again to this alien that was no longer the man I had loved.

He smiled again. "Thought you had gotten rid of me, huh?" he whispered harshly, but the words flowed like butter from his lips, "thought that I was dead?"

He stepped forward menacingly.

I couldn't help myself, I wasn't thinking straight. I knew that this person in front of me wasn't _my _Mikasi, that he was different. But he reminded me so much of the Mikasi I'd left behind.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest. He was cold—so cold. But I stayed there, clinging to my love.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered into his skin.

Slowly, I felt his arms come around my waist, his head bent to smell my hair. I sighed happily; this was the Mikasi I remembered.

"We can be together, forever," he said softly, his hand tracing my lips. "I forgive you for what you did. Do you want to be together, Fiona?"

I looked up into the red eyes and Mikasi smiled slowly, not revealing his teeth. I smiled back at him. He loved me, even after what I'd done. Mikasi loved me.

"Forever," I whispered and leaned up to kiss him on his jaw.

The lazy smile stayed on Mikasi's face as his hand trailed down to my collarbone. I wanted to stay trapped in his embrace forever, together. Just as he said.

But, there was something in the back of my mind. Something that warned me that this Mikasi, was not who I thought he was.

"Where have you been?" I asked suddenly, breaking the moment.

Mikasi cupped my face with his hands.

"To hell and back, all for you," his voice was bitter.

I tried to turn away from him and his gaze but he held me to his body. His jaw was clenched and his eyes burned brightly.

"I love you," I told him falling back into his embrace.

His hands traveled from my cheeks, down my neck, to my collar and back up again. "And I love you."

I sighed into his chest. He smelled amazing, even if he was frigid.

"Mikasi?" I mumbled into his chest, "I'm so sorry. So, so, sorry."

He stiffened and pulled me away from him to look in his face. The light in his eyes was extinguished, and replaced with pain.

"Are you, truly?"

"Absolutely," I sighed and kissed him again on his jaw. I was too short to reach his lips without him bending to me.

"Kiss me," I whispered to him. "Kiss me."

He bent his face to mine—his cool breath washing over me.

He pressed his cold, hard lips to mine for just a fraction of a second before pulling back. His eyes were bright again.

I stared back at the beautiful angel's face that was a sad echo of my beloved Mikasi's. There was still something off about his personality, but I was filled with such joy that I was blocking it out. Blocking out the memories that flooded back to me whenever Mikasi did something out of character.

Looking away from Mikasi I realized that I was still in Paul's apartment. Paul.

I looked at Mikasi, he was different from Paul. Maybe not so much different in the past, but now, he was definitely different. Paul wasn't a cold person, he was warm—he wanted so much to please me.

My eyes flickered silently around the room as I thought of him. Paul only wanted to protect me, to love me. But—but I was in love with Mikasi right?

Turning back to Mikasi, I stared him in the eyes. The old Mikasi was like an open book; I could always read his emotions.

"Why come back now?" I asked him, searching for the answer in his face.

"Because I wanted you."

I wasn't satisfied by that answer. "Why—why are you so different?"

He grinned at me, flashing those teeth that made me feel anxious. "I told you. I've been through hell and back. Did you not think that would change me?" He laughed without humor.

I flinched away from his bitterness.

"Fiona, the only thing that kept me alive, was the thought of you," His eyes scorched into mine and I felt my heart speed up.

"Mikasi, you're scaring me."

He laughed again and I shuddered from the sound of its emptiness. Laughter shouldn't be hollow.

"Scaring you? Why should you be scared?" his arms around me tightened, crushing me to his body as he whispered in my ears. "After all, it was you who murdered me."

I gasped out loud from the pain his words caused me.

His laugh wasn't hollow this time; it was filled with bitterness, anger, and pain. I tried to pull away from Mikasi's hold on me, but he was too strong.

"Please . . ." I whispered frantically, "please, let me go!"

"I will never let you go, Fiona. Never." As he said those words he pushed my hair back from my shoulders exposing my neck. His hand softly caressed it.

He bent his head to my neck and gently pressed his lips to my skin. I gasped at the sensation, the fear I felt when he pressed his mouth to my neck was overwhelming. I couldn't move.

Suddenly, Mikasi was thrown back, smashing into the wall and leaving a hole there.

Paul stood in where Mikasi had stood only moments before. His entire body was shaking and the fury on his face had me cringing away form him. I tried to run to Mikasi, scared that he was hurt and that I was the cause of it.

Paul got to me first and scooped me up into his arms with a repulsed look on his face before taking off at a dead run from his apartment. He sprinted into the forest and tucked me in the hollow he had found me in once. I curled into a ball, confused.

"Stay." Was all he managed to say before leaving my sight.

A few second's later a wolf as big as a horse appeared outside my hollow, pacing back and forth. I stared with wide eyes at the wolf. I had seen it before—I had seen Paul change into the beast in front of me.

Minutes later more of the giant wolves showed up. They gathered in a circle and appeared to be convening about something. I shuddered.

The Paul-Wolf ran away from the others who stood protectively in front of my hollow.

Paul's face came into view.

"Fiona, we're going to a safe place," He murmured his hand held out to mine.

I shook my head. "What about Mikasi?" I whispered.

Paul's face contorted in pain and I wanted for a fraction of a second to reach out and touch that face. The urge quickly faded.

"What about him?" he spat at me.

I flinched away from the venom in his voice.

"I—I . . . why did you hurt him?" I could hear the accusation in my voice.

Paul groaned and sat on the ground outside of my hollow.

"Because he was going to kill you . . . and I couldn't allow him to do that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Kill me?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "He's a vampire, Fiona. A newborn vamp at that. They're dangerous and he was about to kill you," he said as though this should be very obvious.

"Vampire?" the word barely left my lips. I wasn't sure if he could hear it.

A growl came from one of the wolves outside and Paul turned and nodded his head at it.

"I'll explain later. I promise. But for now, trust me, we have to go," his black eyes pleaded with me.

And for some reason, I agreed. I nodded my head and moved towards Paul.

As soon as I was out of the hollow tree, Paul swung me up on his back and took off at a rapid pace. Two of the wolves followed along with us.

I clung to Paul, not knowing who or what to trust anymore.

_Mikasi,_ I thought, tears silently streaming down my face, _I'm so sorry._

_..._

_Whew. Sorry for the long time between updates guys! And, I know it's really lame, but I've had homework and stuff so that's why it's so late...but I promise to do better in the meantime._

_btw._

_tell me what you think about it being in fiona's point of view. I thought that this chapter would be better told from her view point then from Paul's...that way you see all her conflicting emotions and all that jazz._

_okey dokey...welll...REVIEW._

_oh...and a biiiig thanks to OECD for checking for my mistakes. bows_


	8. A Similiar Path

**PPOV**

I ran as fast as I could to the only the "safe-house" we had created exactly for emergencies like this one. Clutching onto Fiona tighter, I rushed to the tiny cabin that we had secretly built in the middle of the woods.

The cabin or shack really, was on a raised hill with clearing on all sides of it—making it easily defendable.

Rushing inside the cabin, I laid Fiona on the small cot. Other than the cot inside the cabin there was a chair and a dresser. It was very bare—very simple.

Fiona sat on the cot staring off into the distance, I had smelled her tears but she was no longer crying.

"Fiona?" I asked quietly, "you know I'm here to protect you, right?"

She looked up into my face, her eyes full of grief.

"I know."

"Okay . . ." I was put off by her quick answer. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well . . . why are you upset then?" I was confused. I thought that she wanted to get away from that vampire, to be safe.

Fiona looked away but quickly returned her silver gaze to mine. Her voice broke as she explained to me. "Tha—that . . . vampire . . . that was Mi-Mikasi."

My fists clenched involuntarily and my teeth came together with a snap.

"I know who it was," I practically growled. I really needed to get my temper under control.

She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Then you'll know why I'm upset."

I growled low and deep in my throat. "No. I don't know why you'd be upset. That wasn't . . . Mikasi," I forced his name from my mouth, "that was a cold blooded killer. He was going to _kill _you. I saved you."

Fiona's lips began to tremble. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me, Paul."

My breath caught. It was the first time she had ever said my name and it felt so good—so incredibly good—to hear my name uttered from her mouth.

Gray eyes met my brown ones. "I know you saved me. But, I felt—I felt all the love I had tried so hard to put away—to throw away—come rushing back to me," Fiona elaborated.

"You still love him," my voice was hard.

She looked away again and I forced myself not to grab her face so that she had to look at me.

"Yes," it came out as barely a whisper.

I started to shake at her answer even though I had known that would be her answer. It still hurt to know that this guy, who tried to kill her for the second time, was still the love of her life. What was I _doing_? She wasn't going to love me.

"Even though this is the second time he's tried to kill you?" my voice was filled with hostility even though I attempted to suppress it.

"Yes," again a whisper.

Vibrations wracked my body. I had to leave—had to escape the fact that no matter what I did, Fiona would never love me. She would never care for me like I cared for her.

Pain twisted my face and I turned to leave. I paused just for a moment at the door to look back at the tiny form on the cot.

"I should have left you to him," I spat venomously; "I should have let your _love_ take care of you."

And with that I darted off into the woods to phase, to escape all the anger and frustration that was pent up inside me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**FPOV**

I hugged myself as I sat on the cot watching Paul leave. He was angry—furious at my answers to his questions. I didn't understand why. Not until he stopped at the door.

"I should have left you to him. I should have let your _love_ take care of you," he said coldly to me, the bitterness in his voice barely containable. As he said these words I saw the flash of pain cross his face and his reactions finally made sense.

Paul was in love with me.

That was really the only explanation. He was hurt by me telling him that I would rather stay with the man who had tried to kill me on multiple occasions then be with him—be safe.

I buried my face in my hands and wept.

Why did I always have to alienate the people I loved? I didn't deserve his love. He didn't deserve me. Look at how I had treated him. Several times now, Paul had saved me. And I always felt safe and looked after when I was with him. But with Mikasi coming back I had basically taken Paul's heart and thrown it in the dirt.

I was dirt.

Sobs racked my body as I cried for everything. For Paul. For Mikasi. For me. Why did I hurt him? Why?

I didn't want to hurt Paul. Not at all, on the contrary I wanted to make him happy.

Instantly, my tears dried and came to a stop.

Why did I want to make him happy? I couldn't . . . no. No, I knew for sure it wasn't love. I understood love and this wasn't it. It was more that I—I—I _cared_ for him. I'd only known him a few days and I _cared_ for him.

This made me causing him pain hurt even more. I chewed my lip and curled up into a ball on the cot. If I could take it back I would, I would remain silent that way Paul wouldn't have been hurt.

I shut my eyes and once again gave myself over to my tears.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**PPOV**

Now of all times I despised what I was. If it was any other person—a human—they could just forget about her. They could just give up and move on. But because of what I was I couldn't.

I wanted to hurt her—hurt her the way she hurt me, but even that thought came with a conflicting one. Hurt. It hurt _me_ to think of her being hurt.

Life was fucked up.

I phased quickly attempting to tune out the other's voices. Leah's in particular annoyed me.

_. . . good that someone doesn't want him . . . don't understand why he's so upset . . . she's not even that pretty . . ._

Her internal conversation was cut off by Jacob.

_Leah._

She stopped talking but I could still hear her thoughts, the frustration of not having an imprint and me having one consuming her.

_Paul. _Jacob's 'voice' said to me, searching through my thoughts, trying to find the source of my anger. _She doesn't understand. She will some day_.

I growled out loud as I circled my apartment, my nose to the ground searching for that leech.

_It's not going to be easy Paul, but one day, she'll understand._

I threw up a wall attempting to hide my mutinous thoughts. But of course Jacob had to be the Alpha so he broke down my barrier easily. It was bad enough having him lecture me—the fact that the whole pack was privy to our conversation grated on my nerves.

_She just doesn't love me Jake_. I growled at him picking up the bloodsuckers scent and darting off into the woods to follow its smell.

_She will._

_And you know this because?_

Seth broke in. _Because he's the Alpha._

I snorted. Just because he's the Alpha didn't make him the expert on all things love. He didn't know what it felt like to love someone and not be loved in return.

_Have you forgotten already?_

I flinched.

_I loved Bella._

I had my retort ready this time. _Yeah but in the end she loved you back right? Plus you got a little piece of her in return—her daughter._

Jacob nipped at my flank, drawing blood.

_See,_ I was smug; _it's not the same thing at all._

We stopped at the edge of the river. The scented ended here. Dammit. The leech had used the water to hide his scent from us. I couldn't get a whiff of him anywhere. I howled in frustration and batted the tree nearest to me, breaking it in half with a loud crack.

_Paul!_

_We lost him! Dammit!_

_We'll find him, don't worry. He's not trying to hurt anyone in the town he's only trying to get to . . . _Jacob broke off in sudden realization.

_Fiona._ My eyes widened in horror.

Without another thought I flew towards the safe house. Stupid. Stupid of me not to realize that the leech had led us out here, away from the safe house only to double back.

I had left Fiona unprotected.

Shit.

...

_I know, I know, language. Paul has reverted back to his old ways. shakes head oh paul._

_Anyway my lovelies, i hope you enjoyed the chapitre...i know i did. Please review okay guys? I live off your reviews...they're like crack for someone like me who can't afford crack. lol j/k. _


	9. Contact

_whooo. it's been a while i know! im sorry but im just extraaaa busy! buttt, i think you guys will enjoy this chapter..a lot. i know i did._

_props to OECD. xD_

_review would be lovely._

....................................................................................................................................

**FPOV**

When I heard the knock at the door, I knew this time I wasn't going to survive. I had tried my hardest to put thoughts of both of them from my head—to forget how they made me feel. I knew that if I saw him again though, I knew that I wouldn't last. I would fall head over heels.

The thought made me reluctant to open the door.

I couldn't go on like this—torn between two things was no way to live. I wasn't like other people, I couldn't live with both.

Softly, I stood up from the cot where I had been sitting.

Surely, he wouldn't hate me. Could he hate me at all? The thoughts swirled in my head as step by step I moved closer to the door.

He'd done so much for me. I couldn't deny the way he made me feel. Before the knock I'd had time to sort out what I felt. _How_ I felt.

My feelings were like a jumble of threads all tangled together with seemingly no end. I pulled at these threads one by one, hoping to straighten out what exactly I felt. In the end, it was not surprising to me. All along I probably knew the answer and just chose to ignore it.

The feelings had surfaced so quickly—they made my head spin.

My hand gripped the handle to the door and with a deep breath I turned it.

I knew my answer now—I accepted it.

The door creaked open and I stepped outside in to the cloudy daylight to meet my fate.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**PPOV**

I rushed as quickly as I could to the safe house. Fiona was in danger because of me! Me! What a horrible person I was.

Growls thundered through my body as I thought of what might be happening.

Entering the area where the safe house was my eyes adjusted quickly—taking in the scenery.

The leech was back—my assumptions had been correct—he was standing in front of Fiona who looked so fragile next to him.

Fiona looked up into his face, a sad smile reaching her lips.

Her mouth opened and she said something as she let her tiny fingertips trail across the vampire's cheekbones.

"No." Her whispered answer carried by the wind reached my ears.

The bloodsucker hadn't caught wind of me yet—he had eyes only for Fiona.

Staring I watched to see what would happen next.

"Mikasi . . ." she whispered again, glittering tears falling down her face, "I will always love you."

She reached up and pressed her lips to his. The pain that I felt as I watched this threatened to explode within me. I forced back a howl of hurt. I wouldn't let him know I was here watching this. I wouldn't let him know the pain I was feeling.

I'd never felt so much hurt—and I had been mauled by vampire's and other wolves before—it didn't hurt me as much as seeing her kiss that _leech_ did. My blood boiled and raced. She should be kissing me.

Fiona leaned back from the embrace, her tears falling more readily now. My chest clenched at the sight of her tears. She looked away from the bloodsuckers gaze.

I flinched as her eyes rested on me and then went back to the leech.

"I think Mikasi," she said softly, "you should leave. Please . . . please leave."

"Why?" his hoarse response showing the strain on their conversation.

She looked up at his face and trailed her fingers once again over his cheeks. "Because, I no longer need you," her eyes flicked back to me, "I have a new guardian now."

My heart stopped at her statement.

The leech's face contorted with pain and followed her gaze to where I stood. Anger and determination replaced the hurt. Before I realized what he was doing he snatched Fiona into his arms.

Fiona gasped out loud and struggled to push him away—a torrent of tears flowed from her beautiful gray eyes.

I stepped closer to the leech.

"Don't take a step further," he warned and flashed me a smile.

Ripples of fury flooded through my body. I wanted to smash, mutilate, annihilate this monster that held my angel.

I let out a howl that signaled to my brothers who weren't in their wolf form where I was. I wanted to defeat this bloodsucker alone—my pride begged for me to. But I knew that the most important thing was Fiona. If I couldn't defeat the leech alone I would do it along side my brothers.

My eyes narrowed and I growled, low, deep, and animalistic. A sound that should send fear into the hearts of all who heard it.

The bloodsucker laughed. It was an empty sound with an edge of fright. This vampire was a newborn; he didn't yet know how to use all that he could.

"Mikasi," she whispered her voice cracking, "please. Stop."

The leech looked down at her face and his resolve wavered at the expression in her eyes.

"I won't let him have you!" his voice rang out.

I waited just a second before tearing after him. He realized where I was half a second too late. I stood in front of him—only inches between my jaw and his head. Fiona looked up at me with no fear.

I lowered my snout and nudged Fiona out of the leech's arms. She stumbled away from us, tears still flowing.

Making sure that Fiona was okay I turned my attention back to the leech.

He was gone. I sniffed the air looking for a trail.

"I will have her!" his voice bounced through the air, "I will not let you have her!"

I turned trying to find the source, but I could neither pick up his scent or the direction of his voice. I snorted in anger and nodded to Fiona.

Bounding through the trees I phased back into my human form quickly. My hands fumbled with the buttons on my jeans as I fought to hurry back to Fiona. I couldn't leave her alone for long.

Relief flooded through my body as I reached where I had left her. She was sitting on the cold ground, dirty streaks on her face, but otherwise unharmed. I rushed to her as she stood up.

Fiona looked up at me.

"Thank you," she murmured looking me in the eyes.

I smiled slowly at her, and reached out with my thumb to brush the dirty streaks off her beautiful face. Fiona shut her eyes and when I tried to pull my hand away she trapped it to her face with her own tiny hands. We stood like that for some time.

My hand touching her cheek and her own small hands keeping it there. Her mouth turned up into a slight smile as she released my hand.

I looked into her eyes and took a step closer to her body. When she didn't move I took both her hands in mine and squeezed them tight. Fiona squeezed them back and shut her eyes again.

Then the most extraordinary thing happened. Fiona leaned into me, placing her head on my bare chest. She sighed into me, never letting go of our hands.

My eyes widened in surprise at her close proximity and how she didn't pull away. I let go of one of her hands and with my free arm wrapped it around her delicate waist. She sighed in contentment.

With both our hands intertwined I cupped her face, forcing her to look up at me.

Her silver eyes showed nothing but contentment and happiness. The cold echoes of her past stayed deep within. My gaze softened as he stared intensely at one another. A stray breeze somehow made it to where we stood and whipped up leaves and dust making it swirl around us. Fiona didn't even shiver from the sudden cold.

Slowly, I leaned down towards Fiona's face, my eyes never leaving hers. I stopped just short of her lips for a moment and Fiona's eyes shut lazily. I memorized the way she looked. Expectant and happy. My eyes traced everything on her face before landing back on her eyes. The lashes so long and unexpectedly dark.

I ran a finger over her eyelids, making them flutter.

My hot breath mingled with her cool breath as our lips almost touched. The feeling in the air was static—an almost tangible feel of expectation. And slowly, very slowly I brought my lips down to touch hers.


	10. Coming to an Understanding

My lips barely brushed hers when she let out a long deep sigh. Her breath mingled with mine smelled like peppermints. Holding her so close to me, just _holding_ her made my entire body radiate with happiness.

Our lips brushed slightly again and I wanted to deepen the kiss. To make her know how much I needed her—how much I loved her.

But I knew that if I pushed her, she would pull away from me and I would lose her. Sure enough Fiona stepped back away from my embrace. Glittering tears sparkled like diamonds on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," it came out broken. I couldn't believe that I was apologizing to her. Strange how love turns us upside down. I would've never thought that I would be apologizing to a girl.

Fiona shook her head violently causing the tears to fly from her face. "No. No, don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing."

I pulled Fiona back into my arms and looked down into her beautiful light eyes. She stared back at me her face a mask. I wanted to tear down that wall—see her smile at me.

"Why should _you _of all people apologize to me? I'm the one who keeps putting you in danger. I'm the one that keeps pushing you. I love you Fiona. I _love _you. And you have the nerve to want to apologize to me! Never. You have _nothing_ to apologize for."

She chewed on her lips making me want to kiss her again. Her eyes found the ground.

It was at that moment that I realized where we were. We needed to leave. Get away from here. Mikasi was still out there.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything," I pulled away from her but kept a hold of her tiny hand. "We need to go."

She didn't say anything—she just followed meekly behind me. I led her away from the safe house and out of the woods. There were too many trees for a certain vampire to hide behind.

I took Fiona back to my apartment. It probably wasn't the safest place, after all, Mikasi had found us once before, but I didn't give a damn. It would be easier for me to protect Fiona in my own environment.

She sat on the couch and stared down at her hands. I paced the room nervously before opening my cell phone to fill the pack in.

Sure, I could've phase, but that would've meant leaving Fiona alone. I definitely was not going to do that.

I called Jacob first. He was pack leader no matter how much I disliked it.

"Yeah?" Jacob answered on the first ring.

"I got Fiona, but that _bloodsucker_ is probably going to still try to come after her. I'm at my place. Can I get some people out here to put up a perimeter?"

There was a pause. "Are you going to phase?"

"Hell no! I'm not leaving her!" I practically yelled. Fiona looked up from the couch.

"Yeah. I'll put Embry, Jared and Seth out there. Then we'll trade shifts. I'll keep you posted."

Click.

Fiona stared at me from the couch. Her hands lay in her lap. Her expression was undecipherable.

"You . . ." her face scrunched up as she struggled to find the words, "You're not going to leave . . . you're going to stay here . . . why?"

Sitting in the chair across from her I stared her down. My words were exasperated. "Because, I love you. I'm not going to leave you. No matter how much I want to go hunt down that _little _. . . the point is," I rose from the chair and sat next to Fiona and took her cold hands in my warm ones. "The point is, I'm not _ever _going to leave you. Can't you understand that?"

Her eyes searched mine before dropping to our hands. "No. I can't understand why. Why you would choose me. You tried to explain it before, but I still don't understand. I'm not any good. I'm broken and bruised and damaged. I might never be able to return what you give," her voice was barely a whisper.

I tipped her face up so that she had to look at me. "It doesn't matter to me what you are. I love you. You're my soul mate. You were put on this earth to complete me, as cheesy as that sounds," I smiled weakly at her, "I didn't exactly chose you. It's more like—we _clicked_. No," I paused again.

"No. That's not it. When I saw you—everything stopped. You became my world. My life. If I ever lost you, I wouldn't be able to go on living. It would be like someone took a piece of me away. That's what it means. It means that I love you, no matter what. You could hate me and I would still love you."

I'd never said so much. Explaining to Fiona why I loved her was like trying to explain a rainbow to a blind person. You could tell them the gist of it, but you couldn't ever truly show them that image. You could only hope they understood.

Silence filled the room and I was afraid that my explanation had only served to scare her further away from me. I cursed under my breath looking away.

"You shouldn't love me," she said, "you shouldn't . . ."

And then I felt tiny lips on my cheek. I turned to look. Fiona was only centimeters away from my face. Her cool breath on my face.

"You shouldn't . . ." she repeated, "but you do. I understand that much."

She pulled her hands out of mine and placed a palm on either side of my face. Her hands were so tiny.

I reached up to cover her hands with mine but she shook her head. My hands fell back into my lap.

Fiona was up on her knees so that her face was level with mine. Her porcelain fingers traced my face. They crossed my eyes and cheekbones finally ending with a brush against my lips. I sighed into her touch.

Unexpectedly, Fiona giggled at me. I smiled goofily back at her.

"You have girly eye lashes," she muttered.

I fluttered the offending piece of anatomy causing her to giggle again. Her hands slid from my face down my neck and to my shoulders. She felt along them with gentle strokes.

Color flooded to her face as she moved down my chest. I chuckled at that making her blush more. Her hands traced my sinewy muscles and I held back a groan. My eyes fluttered shut as she moved her attention to my back.

I could feel her breath on my neck as she leaned against me to reach the skin on my back. Her heart was beating very fast against my chest. I resisted the urge to grab her into an embrace.

All at once her hands left my body. I waited for a moment thinking that she was going to feel me somewhere else. My eyes opened slowly and her face came into focus.

She was very close. I smirked at her and a quick sliver of a smile lit her face.

Slowly she ran her hands up the planes of my chest, over my shoulders and around the back of my neck.

Then she closed her eyes.

I waited to see what she would do next. I didn't have to wait long.

Fiona pressed her soft lips against mine.

My reaction was instantaneous. I wound my arms around her waist so that she fell into my lap. When she didn't object I scraped my teeth against her lower lip.

She sighed into my mouth.

_Ring._

Fiona jerked away from me, her breathing heavy.

_Ring._

My cell phone was insistent. "Shit," I mumbled and found my phone with my hand. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jacob.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sorry about the hiatus guys. I've just been ridiculously busy. Ugh. Studying takes up most of my life now. ____ I'm sure that if you leave me reviews then I'll find more time to write. Okey dokey? Let me know if you like this chapter. I know I did. _


	11. My Love

_Ladies and Gentlemen...._

_has been a long time coming...so here you go. :)_

......................................................

"Paul. He's here," Jacob's voice was low and urgent in my ear. I flipped my phone closed with a snap. Fury shot through my body at the thought of that—that _thing_ out there just waiting for Fiona.

Hell no.

I pulled Fiona off my lap and set her on the couch my body shaking with rage. Her face already so white paled even further in color. Her lower lip trembled and she looked at me with wide gray eyes. I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself.

"He's here. I'm going out. _Do not move from this spot_. Understand?" I said intensely looking into her eyes.

She chewed her lip. "Yes," was her whispered answer, "please, please come back to me. I don't . . . I don't think I could stand to lose you."

She hadn't said she loved me but her admission that she would miss me if I was gone made my heart sore. I took her tiny face in my large hands and bent down so that we were level.

Fiona didn't move, didn't flinch away as I stared into those beautiful eyes of hers. My gaze softened—I wouldn't allow her to be hurt again. Even if I had to come back from the dead, I would return to her. Not that I was counting on dying. This bloodsucker was new to the game, he'd fail.

"I'll come back," I said smiling. "Besides he's nothing against me." I placed a kiss on her forehead and started for the door. I had almost reached it when I heard a quite sob and her voice choke out.

"I—I know I can't ask you not to k-kill him," she said her voice breaking on the word 'kill'. "But please, make it quick. Please." Her tears were coming in earnest now. I longed to go back and gather her up into my arms and kiss all those tears off her face. But I had work to do.

Stopping at the door I turned again and looked at her. I was torn. On one hand I wanted to go out there and have the pleasure of ripping that bloodsucker apart piece by piece. I wanted to feel his blood on my paws and wanted to see his life drain from him by my jaws. I wanted to make him hurt.

On the other hand I wanted to do nothing more than hold Fiona in my arms and tell her everything would be okay. The rest of the pack could handle one bloodsucker on their own. And I would be able to protect Fiona should anything go on.

In the end my thirst for vengeance won over my wanting to go holding Fiona. I hoped she'd understand.

"I promise," and without another word I left.

………………………………………………………………..

_Where is he?_ I growled my nose to the ground searching out his scent. I was impatient though and so I was resorted to asking for help.

_By the river, Paul _Jared's voice warned me, _Don't do anything stupid._

_You guys back off and let me handle this alone and I won't. I want to tear this leech apart with my jaws. None of you will interrupt me._ The anger in my mind flashed making everything red.

_We should be there too—_

_No. I will handle this on my own!_

_Let him do it. _Jacob, the alpha said cutting off any further argument.

I let out a howl as I hit the leech's trail; he wasn't that far from my apartment. It smelled like he was heading back to it. My legs have never moved faster than they did at that moment.

The leech was waiting for me. I knew he would be—his scent was too strong, too deliberate. He was standing in the woods adjacent to my apartment. I stopped facing him my lips curling over my fangs as a growl rattled through my teeth. He dropped into a crouch with a smirk.

I lunged at him with all my force. My teeth snapped air as he moved out of my way at the last second. He was faster than me!? Anger radiated through my body fueling me to spring at him again.

Again he moved at the last second appearing behind me. Before I could react he ran at me, ramming into me. All my breath was extinguished with a _whoosh_ as I flew across the woods falling into a tree. With a resounding crack it collapsed on top of me.

I stood and shook the splinters of the tree off me before bounding back again to the bloodsucker. This time he stood perfectly still until I opened my jaws. As I opened my mouth he reached out and grabbed my front left paw and yanked. I suppressed a howl of pain as he broke my leg.

I pulled back trying to buy some time. This blood sucker was different from the rest—he was faster and stronger. Something to do with his gifts I supposed. I would have to try something new.

He circled me and I just watched him waiting. Shifting from one paw to the next I favored the one he had broken. Obviously he didn't know that werewolves heal fast.

The bloodsucker smirked and lunged. I reached out to swipe him with my claws but they missed instead raking air. I turned my head when I was hit from behind. Falling to the ground I scrambled trying to get to my feet.

A sharp pain started in my back and I looked to see the bloodsucker standing there with blood on his face. He had bitten me!

I snarled and ran towards him but the pain that spread through my body was debilitating. Instead I stumbled towards him aware that a fire was going through my veins.

_Paul! We're coming—_

_NO! I WILL DO THIS ALONE!_ I mentally screamed cutting Jacob off.

The leech hovered over me and gave me a kick in the side breaking a few of my ribs. I barely held in a snarl. The pain from the bite he had given me and from the pain of my shattered ribs was getting to me and I could only growl at him as he leered over me.

"You were never a match for me, you know that?" he said slinking towards me.

I snapped at his legs but he was too far. The fire in my blood roared and I could feel my eyes starting to close.

The leech kicked me in my injured ribs and I let out a tiny whimper of pain. This caused him to smile.

_PAUL!_

_NO! DON'T COME NEAR! I WILL DO THIS OR I WILL DIE!!!_

"Poor little puppy," he sneered at me, "I guess it's time that someone sent you to the doghouse." He laughed at his own pun.

My breathing was labored and my wounds weren't healing probably due to the poison running through my veins from the bloodsucker's bite. He dragged his nails across my fur creating welts that started to bleed.

"So sad that your blood holds no appeal to me," he looked almost apologetic, "I guess I'll simply have to kill you and take what's mine."

He circled me a few minutes longer before his lips curved into a large, vindictive smile. I wanted to move away from him but he placed two freezing hands on back keeping me captive. I twisted to try to bite him but my broken ribs prevented me from moving far enough.

He leaned down to bend his face to my back—probably to deliver the killing bite. Suddenly he stopped his eyes flicking to something beyond my line of sight. A smell reached my nostrils and I howled my sorrow.

"Leave him alone, Mikasi," my angel said.

NO! NO! NO! NO! My mind screamed in anguish as I tried to move to protect her. The pain in my side and back along with the adrenaline my body was pumping causing my movements to be restricted and slow.

I heaved to try to face her gasping with breath. I shuddered as I felt my body start to shrink my bones collapsing in on themselves with a crunch. My snout shortened and I lost my fur until I was my human self. Naked and bruised and dying.

Fiona stood at the edge of the woods staring directly at the leech. Her tiny body still in my clothing a determined look on her face.

"Fiona!" I croaked, "Run, leave!"

She looked at me sadness and something else shimmering in her eyes as she gasped at the sight of my broken body. She made to move near me but the leech came to a halt in front of her.

"My love," he murmured, "my love . . ."

"Leave him, please. Please don't kill him!" tears started pouring from her eyes.

The bloodsucker walked back towards me and placed his hands on my back. I shuddered at his touch and tried to move away. Inadvertently a hiss of pain escaped my lips.

"Don't kill him, my love? Why, do you love him?" his voice was bitter.

"Please," she muttered staggering towards us, "please don't . . ."

"TELL ME!" the leech's voice rang out. When Fiona was silent he dug his hands into the flesh of my back and ripped a piece off of my body. I couldn't hold back the shriek of pain. Fiona fell to her knees a look of horror on her face.

"STOP IT! STOP!" her high pitched scream echoed in the silence following my outburst. Fiona's lovely figure swam in my vision as blackness slowly descended. I fought to keep my eyes open.

"TELL ME! DO YOU LOVE HIM?" Mikasi's voice was stern and angry.

Fiona crawled on her hands and feet till she was only a few feet away from me. She reached out and touched my face with her hand the wet tears from her eyes splashing onto the forest floor. Her gray eyes locked with mine before my lids grew heavy and fluttered shut.

"Yes," she whispered through her sobs, "yes, I love him . . ."

There was a smacking sound and I heard Fiona cry out in pain. I fought to open my eyes but all I could manage was to look through slits in my eyes. A blurry image appeared to me. Fiona was lying on the ground beside me cradling a broken arm her face streaked with dirt.

"You bitch," the bloodsucker said quietly, "you'll watch him die for that."

There was a high keening sound coming from Fiona and I realized that she was weeping tears for me. Even as I knew I was going to die, I knew that she loved me and her tears were for me. Peace settled on me.

The cold hands settled on me once again and I realized that this was it. I was going to die.

"I," my voice was weak and my breathing labored, "love . . . you . . . Fiona . . ."

Fiona stood in my vision and I saw her bring something out from her pocket. The silver flashed in my sight. She held the knife to her throat.

"NO!" the leech and I both shouted at the same time.

"If—if you touch him . . . I'll—I'll kill myself!"

"Fiona! Don't do it!" the bloodsucker was actually pleading with her.

Her body shook with resolve and pain. "Move then. Move!"

The bloodsucker moved away from me and I felt his cold hands leave me before Fiona's warm ones replaced them. Her tears covered my body and she placed tiny butterfly kisses all over me.

"Paul, Paul!" she cried, "Please don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

I moved my good arm slightly to try to comfort her. I wanted to hold her to me and tell her that everything was alright—I wanted so bad to lie to her. But I knew the truth, I was dying.

"Paul! I love you . . . _please_ . . ." her voice cracked. "No--!"

Her tiny hands were wrenched away from me and there was a scream and then a grunt. The bloodsucker locked in an embrace with Fiona fell over my body. There was a knife protruding from the bloodsucker's heart and Fiona was on top of him trying to stab him over and over again.

"PAUL! HELP!" she shrieked her voice one of sheer panic.

Somehow I got the strength and phased one last time feeling my body expand and fur cover me. I crawled forward on my stomach every ounce of my being screeching to stop. I pushed Fiona off the leech that was far from hurt but was more stunned at the fact that his former love was attempting to kill him.

My jaws curled around the bloodsucker and with a satisfying crunch his body broke in my mouth.

_Jake . . ._ I called wearily in my mind, _finish . . ._

And then my world went black. The last thing I heard was Fiona calling out my name.

.........................................................................................

_Please don't kill me. I really don't want to die. Tell me what you thiiiiink. :)_


	12. Live

Nothing mattered any longer. Fiona had admitted that she loved me—this was enough.

Funny how I never thought that _love_ would be enough. I always wanted something more in my life than love. And yet here I was, content with it.

My mind grew foggy and when I opened my eyes I was on that beach again with Fiona. Only this time she wasn't trying to kill herself and the snow that fell on my arms and legs wasn't cold.

Everything else was the same though—the gray water and sky blending seamlessly in with one another like they were made from the same piece of steel. The snow only added to the surreal quality of the beach. It was silent except for the sound of the waves gently playing a game of tag with the shore.

Fiona stood in front of me in a dress of white. Her long blond curls hung over her shoulders and she looked up at me through her lashes. She smiled and it was as though the heavens had miraculously opened up in the eternal twilight gray.

"Paul," she whispered sounding sad but looking so happy.

I walked towards her aware that I felt nothing—my feet on the sand, the snow that fell on my arms nor the breeze that blew Fiona's hair across her face—I felt none of it.

When I reached the spot where she stood I stopped staring at her. She smiled at me again and I wanted nothing more than to sweep her up in my arms.

"Fiona," I said, "what are you doing out here? You're going to get sick."

Her eyes dazzled me and she laughed the sound echoing over and over again in the silence. "Paul, I'm not going to get sick."

My brow furrowed. "It's cold and you're in that little dress, of course you'll get sick."

Fiona gave me a funny look. "Does it feel cold to you?"

"No," I told her, "But—"

"But nothing. If you don't feel cold, then how can I become sick because of the cold?"

I nodded seeing her logic. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before Fiona turned her head as though she heard something. I strained my ears but all I could hear was the water caressing the shore.

Fiona walked up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Paul. For everything. I have to go now."

"Go?" I replied stunned, "Go where?"

Her smile lit up my world for a moment before I saw the terrible sadness in her eyes. "I have to go away."

"I'll go with you," I said snatching her arm in mine.

She chewed her lip adorably. "You can't."

I blinked rapidly at her. "What? Why?"

"Paul, you can't come with me," she said gently, "I used up all my chances and now they're gone. Don't worry, I don't have any regrets. And I love you."

With her last statement I pulled Fiona to my body and crushed her lips to mine. She didn't pull away but returned my kiss eagerly. For a split second warmth flowed through my body and I felt the breeze from the ocean, the sand underneath my feet, the snowflakes falling and Fiona's tiny warm body crushed to mine—and then it was gone. As fleeting as a snowflake that fell on my skin.

She pulled away with a gasp, the sadness in her eyes even greater than before. A feeling very much like a heart attack ripped through my body as she began to walk down the beach and away from me.

I longed to move to go after her and carry her back to me but for some reason I couldn't seem to move.

"Fiona! Fiona! Come back!" I cried out hoarsely, "come back!"

Inexplicable panic gripped my body and intense burning pain flowed through my chest knocking me to my knees. For the first time in my life since I was probably eight tears came to my eyes.

"FIONA!" I screamed my arms reaching wildly for her as she grew smaller in the distance, "FIONA!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

". . . 24 CC of that stat! He's going into cardiac arrest! Put him on ice and we'll see if we can make it to the hospital . . ." The EMT roared to his fellows.

Jacob frantically whipped out a cell phone as he looked over the limp forms lying in the back of the ambulance. Fear and panic flooded through his body as he thought of Paul and how he didn't make it in time.

"Doctor Cullen? I need you . . ."

The ambulance flew down the streets the sirens wailing in the air. Traffic in La Push was sparse and they made it to the hospital quickly. One of the EMTs rolled the gurney with Paul on it out of the vehicle and into the hospital.

Jacob followed behind. He was stopped when they rushed Paul into the ER and stood pacing outside its double doors when Carlisle Cullen appeared.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" concern etched in his very being as he took in Jacob's appearance.

"It's Paul and—" he was cut off by another EMT rolling another gurney into the ER.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "And you don't mean . . ."

"We got to him, don't worry about him. But, Paul and . . . I don't know . . . I waited too long. I shouldn't have let him go alone! Now look what I've done!"

Carlisle made to put a hand on Jacob's shoulders but then stopped himself. He looked Jacob in the eyes. "It's not your fault," he said, "don't blame yourself. Blaming yourself only makes it worse. I'll go see what I can do."

Jacob watched with wide eyes as Carlisle walked authoritatively through the double doors and barked out orders.

"You! Get that patient and that one out of here! They need to both be taken . . ." was the last thing he heard before the doors swung shut.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"FIONA!" I cried the pain almost unbearable now. If a person could shatter like glass that would be the feeling I was having.

My eyes started to close a second time but I forced myself to fight through the pain and keep going towards her. I was on my hands and knees crawling towards her all the while croaking out her name.

I had only gotten a few feet before I saw Fiona ahead of me stop and stiffen. Her gasp echoed across the water.

"Paul," she whispered her voice carried by the wind, "Paul."

The sound of her voice gave me enough strength to move on and after minutes of struggling I reached her. She sat on the sand looking out over the water. Her eyes widened in fear when I put my head in her lap unable to move any longer.

"Fiona," I said.

She rested a hand on my forehead and looked down at me. I felt some of the pain in my body dissipate.

"I really can't leave you," she told me tears from her eyes splashing down on my face and mixing with the snow. "I want to be with you forever."

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. The pain I had felt earlier was dying now and all that was left was a dull ache. "Then we'll be together, forever."

She smiled through her tears. "Okay then, what now?"

I pressed her hand to my lips and looked up at her face. "We wait. Together. Forever."

………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacob paced the room overlooking the place where the operation was happening. The guilt was nearly unbearable. How could he have let this happen? He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard from inside the room the beeping of the heart monitors jumping wildly.

Nurses and Carlisle attended the operation all working frantically. Shouts of encouragement as life came back echoed in the room. Jacob stopped his pacing and pressed his face to the glass.

Life would not end in death.

………………………………………………………………………

I looked questioningly at Fiona as I felt a tug. Her eyebrows were also raised. The tug wasn't coming from anywhere physical—it was almost like it was coming from inside my mind.

It was then that I noticed the darkness settling around us. I squeezed Fiona's hand tighter and placed another kiss on it. I would never get tired of kissing any part of her.

"Paul," her voice was scared. "What's happening?"

The pull on my mind was stronger now as was the darkness. The inky black was blotting out the sea and sand and even the snow until Fiona and I sat in complete darkness.

"Shh," I told her with another kiss, "Everything will be fine as long as we're together."

"Together," she echoed me.

……………………………………………………………………………..

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

That beeping noise was really starting to get on my nerves. I tried to move but found that I was much too uncomfortable. I growled low.

_Beep._

This was obnoxious. The noise really needed to stop. Couldn't someone get some sleep with out a noise bothering them? It was probably just Seth or Collin trying to annoy me.

_Beep._

My eyelids fluttered open and I gazed upon a white halo of light. I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision. Drop ceiling tiles and florescent lights came into view. I turned my head to the left and saw a plain white wall with a sea foam green chair next to it.

Jacob was passed out asleep in the chair. And he looked like hell.

I shifted trying to get more comfortable and he woke with a start. He was confused at first but then his eyes widened and he leapt to his feet.

"PAUL!" he yelled.

"Yeah," I said irritated, "where am I?"

Jacob looked down at his feet. That's when I realized where I was. I was in a hospital. It would explain the needle in my arm, the uncomfortable feeling and the white walls. But if I was in the hospital then where was—

My right hand was holding something. Quickly I turned my head to the other side and there was Fiona. She was lying in a hospital bed next to mine. Fury exploded in my head at the thought of her hurt.

But she was alive—even if she was unconscious. Anger turned to concern. Why was she in the hospital? I could gather why I was, but I couldn't remember her being hurt. The grip on my hand was solid—even if I had wanted to pull away I couldn't.

"Wh—what happened to her?" I said never taking my eyes off her sleeping form.

Jacob answered quietly. "Right before you pushed her away the bloodsucker managed to break a few of her ribs. She's alright _now._"

"Now?" I asked.

He sucked in a breath and I heard him settle back into the chair. "We thought we were going to lose both of you. After the rest of the pack took down the bloodsucker you were injured and not healing—Carlisle said it was because of the venom—and I started to rush you to the hospital. We discovered Fiona after you and you guys were brought here separately. As soon as you were separated you started to have a heart attack . . . I—I didn't know what to do so I called Carlisle."

Jacob shifted in his seat. "He took you in but . . . Fiona was also starting to die and her injuries weren't that significant. Carlisle placed you both in the same operating room and well . . . both of you started to get better and then . . . you—you reached out somehow and grabbed Fiona's hand. As soon as you touched her, Fiona's heart rate went right back up to where it should be . . . you two haven't let go since then . . . the doctors are calling it a miracle . . ."

I stared at Fiona. We had saved each other. Again.

"Fiona," I murmured rubbing circles on her hand with my thumb, "Fiona, wake up please."

Her eyes flickered and then opened. "Paul?" she asked and then turned her head to look at me.

"Fiona, I'm here for you. I told you we'd never be apart."

She smiled weakly at me. "Forever."

……………………………………………………………………………………

**2 Years Later**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I sat in a sea-foam green chair. I hated being in hospitals but this time I didn't worry.

A sharp crying filled the air and I looked at Fiona with pride. Even with her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat she was absolutely gorgeous. She looked into my eyes and gave me a million watt smile.

I returned it and squeezed the hand that I held. Fiona turned away from me as a nurse approached and placed a tiny blue bundle in her hands.

"Paul," she said happily, "look—look at our _son_."

Sitting on the side of her bed I put one arm around Fiona and glanced down at the tiny infant settled in her arms. His mouth was open in a hearty scream and his little pink face was screwed up in anger. Fiona rocked him and his cries stopped.

A tuft of dark brown curls stuck up off his head and when he looked at me with gray eyes I felt a surge of pride. Fiona and I had created a beautiful child.

I stroked his head and kissed Fiona on the cheek.

"Hey there, Ethan," I cooed at him, "Can you say hi to your mommy and daddy?"

Fiona laughed and I kissed her again—this time on the lips. It never bored me to hear her laugh. I could spend the rest of my life hearing Fiona laugh or watching her smile.

"Ethan, love," she said, "welcome to the world. Welcome."

THE END

.................................................................................................

_Awwww. And there you go. The end! And Paul didn't die! Aren't you happy? Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for making this story worthwhile and dealing with my long abscences between updates. You've made this worth the write and I appreciate it!_

xoxo

Lynn


End file.
